1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to buffering cushions for packaging, and more particularly to a buffering cushion with a suspending layer hung between inward-bent air columns, wherein the air columns can be inflated quickly and the suspending layer is hung between the inward-bent air columns.
2. Description of Related Art
With the vigorous development of the technical industry, electronic and telecommunication products, such as smart phones, tablet computers and flat LCD TV sets, become more and more exquisite in terms of structure. For ensuring the integrity of these products throughout their packing, transport and delivery, packaging materials play an important role. In early days, foam and other soft, loose material were placed in cartons for providing buffering protection. However, their effects are limited as they are unable to be uniformly arranged and they tend to scatter around.
For overcoming the foregoing shortcomings, some packaging dealers started to use an inflatable air pack as cushioning material. Such an inflatable air pack has a piece-like shape constructed from a plurality of air columns, and is to be placed around an object to be protected or filled in a packaging box. However, one air pack can only protect one side of the object, and in order to achieve all-around protection, many of such air packs have to be used simultaneously. This nevertheless means troublesome installing operation. Furthermore, since the air packs are independent of each other, they tend to have displacement after the foregoing time-consuming installation. One more defect of the known air packs is that as they are in nature inflated thin-film bubbles, when directly contacting an object to be protected, the sharp portion of the object or its other packaging material, such as binding needles, can easily puncture the film-made air packs. Particularly, at the bottom of the object to be protected, the punctured air packs can soon lose air and become functionless. If such puncture happens during transport and the broken air packs cannot be replaced timely, the object losing protection is put in high risk of damage.
In view of this, there is a need of an air pack that is unlikely to be punctured by sharp things and provides all-around buffering protection.